Moth on the Moon
"Moth on the Moon", is the debut of Humanoid Motsuki. The sypnosis As Luna Girl was preparing the moths for our voyage to the moon, I soon took advantage of this, by leaving inside Luna Girl's moon bubble. Hopefully the moths explain my reasoning at how, and why I would do that. As I went to the moon, I encased myself in a moon crystal, though suddenly I felt strange. I feel...I need...negative energy (the energy people give off when angry or upset.) But how will I get the negative energy? Maybe boss will have an idea. When I am a humanoid, I would be able to speak, I would have fingers, and maybe even overthrow boss one day. I then feel...a strange feeling, again. "You're nervous about going to the moon, you're fumbling, and you nearly knocked it out the window. I didn't!", I hear the PJ Pests arguing. Yes, Luna must be helping! Motsuki like to become human! Wait, did I just use improper grammar? Nevermind. I feel bigger, and my legs start to get little nubs, which will possibly be toes and fingers. "Gekko, did you press that button by mistake? No...Are you sure you're not getting the moon jitters again?", I hear them arguing again. Motsuki feel even bigger, and I even have bigger fingers and toes. Wait...what's happening to Motsuki? NO! Motsuki...intellect...lowering...by minute... "How can I be stealthy if you sent the rovers racing around? I told you, I didn't!". "You moved it with your muscles! No, I'd never put Owlette in danger!"...Okay, I'm gonna hatch soon. From now on, the lesser intellect will take over for me. Then, Luna explained her plan to the pests. Luna had told the other moths to trick the PJs! That's how Luna did it! Luna took control of the rovers, made the telescope fall apart, and even make HQ blast off! Luna even explained how Motsuki was hearing the PJs arguing from earth. Luna said its gotta be good guys fighting, not bad guys. Yeah, Motsuki gonna hatch now... "Motsuki? Little sis? It's me,Luna. "Luna? Eep! I can speak!" After us reintroduced ourselves, Motsuki and Luna were arguing about what should us do to the pests, Motsuki like making Luna mad! Then, that kitty boy started to roll the moon bubble, so Motsuki and Luna made him spin in the moon bubble! But that silly owl girl pushed it away, and then the lizard used a piece of the crystal and broke the bubble! Luna was super angry! The pests went to their rocket, and we chased after them. Owl girl went outside of the rocket, and she wanted to hurt Owlette, but Motsuki wantedto get Gekko! Us were fighting, then our bubble broke, and the PJs got away! Motsuki put Luna in a bubble, heading for Earth. Motsuki may have lost, but next time, Motsuki will WIN! Gallery Screenshot_20191209-103403_YouTube.jpg|Title card Screenshot 20191209-103424 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20191209-103441 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20191209-103454 YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20191209-103520_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20191209-103531_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20191209-103539_YouTube.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:2019 episodes